


Pursuit of Mina

by Slytherin_Quidditch



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Accidental Tattoos, Drunkenness, Eric is a little ooc, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, One Night Stand, sex on a train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Quidditch/pseuds/Slytherin_Quidditch
Summary: Mina knows that nothing good will come from waking up in Eric's bed with her name tattooed across his chest.  So she leaves him before he wakes, leaving him to deal with his attraction and pursuit of Miranda Valen, while trying to find the woman who's name is etched on him.  Completely unaware that Mina and Miranda are the same person.





	Pursuit of Mina

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into Divergent fanfiction. More smut than plot but I may expand this at some point. Enjoy.

Mina woke to a violent throbbing in her head.  She attempted to open her eyes only to be met with a small burst of sunlight that blinded her.  Snapping her eyes shut she let out a low groan.  She was in the process of debating whether or not to go back to sleep or to get up and down some water and aspirin, when she felt the bed shift and warm skin come into contact with her naked body.  

Her eyes flew open as the arm that was now slung across her body pulled her flush against them.   Mina’s eyes widened in disbelief.  She was naked, whoever was in bed with her was naked, she didn't remember much of last night, and after looking around, she wasn't in her apartment.  A soft snore filled the bedroom as her unknown companion slept soundly.  

Mina moved away from the person, wincing slightly at the soreness between her legs.  For a brief moment she contemplated waking her bed mate for another round to find out if the sex was as great as she thought it must have been.  She gently maneuvered their arm from her waist and crawled to the edge of the bed.  She breathed a sigh of relief as she stood up before turning around.  Instantaneously the blinding pain in her head returned, laying there asleep was Eric Coulter.  

Mina let her eyes drift over his sleeping form before stopping at his chest.  Mina paled as just below his collarbone was her name in her messy script followed by a pair of lips, all in the same black ink that appeared over Eric’s body.  Mina glanced around the room cautiously trying to keep the man in bed in her sights.  The last thing she needed was the young leader to wake up hungover to find her here and her name tattooed across his chest.  She had no desire to take over the Dauntless ambassador position to Abnegation, she was quite content as the ambassador to Candor.  She quickly located her lace boy shorts and shoes but her dress was nowhere to be found.  She resisted the urge to groan as she quietly moved about Eric’s apartment in search of the garment.  She scowled as she came to the conclusion she either took her dress off outside of the apartment or it was tangled in the sheets of the bed.  Mina grasped the black shirt that was tossed over the couch and shrugged it on.  She scanned the room once more, letting her eyes settle on Eric, who was unconsciously reaching out for her missing heat.  Knowing that he would be awake shortly Mina raced out of the apartment, with shoes in hand and draped in Eric’s shirt.  She needed a drink.

* * *

 

“Tris open up!”  Mina called as she knocked on her friend’s door.  Mina had befriended Tris as the two were the lone females in the higher up positions of Dauntless.  Tris had also trained Mina during initiation, where she ranked second.  Mina glanced around the empty hallway as she heard movement from behind the door.  The last thing she wanted was for someone to see her walk of shame.

“Miranda what are you doing up so early?”  Tris yawned as she opened the door still rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  Mina quickly brushed past Tris into the apartment.  

“I lost my key last night.”  She replied as she turned to look at Tris ince the door shut.  

“And your dress?”  Tris asked in an alarmed manner as she took in her friend.  Mina nodded as Tris hurried past her to grab the clothes that Mina left in her apartment.  

“The key was attached to my dress.”  Mina told Tris before freezing.  “Eric has the key to my apartment.  Fuck me I’m a dead woman.”  Tris just stared at her friend in disbelief.

“Since when have you even entertained the thought of sleeping with Eric.”  

“Since the last round of shots I remember last night apparently.  I don’t even remember seeing Eric last night never mind going home with him.  And to top it all off he has my Candor nickname and my lips tattooed across his chest.”  Tris snorted as she tried not to laugh.  It really wasn’t funny, she knew Eric was going to be tearing apart the faction trying to find Miranda.

“Well good for you that you only get called Mina by your Candor friends and Eric rarely travels to any factions other than Erudite.  He’ll just get in covered up and go on with his life.”  Tris commented as she turned to get breakfast started as Mina dressed for the day.  “And you might want to think about getting a cover up or at least one of my shirts.”  

“What are you”  Mina started before turning to Tris’ full sized mirror.  “Are you fucking kidding me?”  In Eric’s pristine Erudite based script was his name just over the waistband of her jeans by her right hip.  He must have liked the look of his name on her because the surrounding skin had a few hickeys and a small bite mark.  Her neck contained the same mess of love bites and her tight black crop top did nothing to hide the tattoo or the markings.  

Tris tossed her jacket to Mina before placing a plate of food in front of her.  “Wear that to get a new key from Harrison, and I’d do it immediately after you eat to reduce your chances of running into Eric.  He’ll know something's up if he sees the jacket, we all know you love to bare your skin.”  Mina flipped off her friend as she scarfed down the food on her plate.

“Thanks Tris and let’s not mention this to Christina.  Not only will I never live it down everyone will know.”

* * *

 

Mina quickly made her way to the leadership offices and knocked on Harrison’s door.  When he called out for her to enter she opened the door and approached his desk.

“Miranda I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with so much clothing on.”  He started as he let his eyes roam over her.  “Rough night.”  

“I’ll say yes but I’m not entirely sure.”  She replied sheepishly.  “But I lost my apartment key and was hoping I could get a new one.”

“As it turned out someone came in this morning and dropped off a key that they found in a dress near the leadership apartments.”  Mina groaned and dropped her hands in her head.  “Who stripped you out of your dress anywhere near those apartments?  Eric would have killed you if he walked in on that.  You know how he feels about the image of leadership.”  Harrison scolded as he grasped Mina’s dress and key from his desk draw.  And Mina let her Candor roots show immediately to her dismay.

“My neck shows how much he didn’t care about the leadership image last night.”  She muttered angrily as she grasped her belonging from Harrison.  She went to turn and head back to her apartment when Harrison lunged over his desk and tugged her back.  Mina flailed uselessly against the older man.  “Harrison you may be one of my leaders but I’m not afraid to hit you.”  They tussled for a few more minutes before Mina found herself pinned to the floor scowling up at her leader.  

She heard the zipper of Tris’ jacket come undone and Harrison’s quick intake of breath.  “He really wanted to make sure everyone knew you were his didn’t he.”  He lifted himself off of Mina and offered her his hand.  “I didn’t know the two of you had anything going on”

“There isn’t anything going on and I don’t even remember seeing Eric last night.  And you don’t know about this.”  Mina stated as she zipped the jacket back up.  “I’d like to live for another thirty years or so.”  

“It can’t be that bad.”  Harrison offered as Mina dropped into the chair across from him.

“Oh no it’s worse.  He’s got my name and lips on him.  Guess he wasn’t the only one staking claim last night.”  

* * *

 

 

Mina sighed heavily as she settled herself into the steaming water of her bath.  Her fingers traced Eric’s name as she closed her eyes and let bits and pieces of the night come to her.  She could vaguely recall being in the hallway by the tattoo parlor with Eric’s hand up her dress and his mouth on hers.  That must have been either right before or after their tattoos.  Though she doesn’t know which of the artists would have done the work, knowing that once the drunkenness wore off Eric would be out for blood.  

She could admit that Eric was attractive and she wasn’t afraid to say, at least to herself, that he had starred in a few of her sexual fantasies.  But she couldn’t take his attitude.  He acted all high and mighty the majority of the time.  And if he wasn’t off thinking he was better than everybody else he tormented his ‘lessers.’  According to Tris she had gotten lucky as Harrison was the leader to observe training for her initiation.  Tris said initiation training under Eric had been a grueling experience.  

Mina reached for her phone, that she had thankfully left at her apartment last night, to find she had two new emails.  One from Tris letting her know that whatever footage was captured of her half naked tryst with Eric in the Dauntless hallways was erased.  The second was from the man himself.  Eric was informing her that he wanted to go over her latest trip to Candor.  She scrolled through the email and found that she was due in his office for the meeting in twenty minutes.

Mina scrambled out of the tub and readied herself as fast as possible.  She still needed to stop by her office and grab the paperwork.  She could feel her anxiety rise at the thought that while she didn’t remember last night maybe Eric did.  Mina frantically searched her draws for a pair of high waisted shorts to cover Eric’s name.  After triple checking the mirror to ensure she was covered in all the necessary places Mina hurried to her office.  She glanced at her watch as she put her paperwork in order to find that she had ten minutes to get to her meeting, which in Eric language meant be five minutes early or else.

Mina was thankful that the two had offices that weren’t too far from each other as she didn’t have to sprint across the compound.  She straightened her clothes as best she could and cursed when she remembered the vast amount of love bites across her neck and cleavage.  A quick knock on the door and Eric invited her in.  

“I want this over quickly Valen.  I have better things to be doing.”  Eric growled as she entered and placed her paperwork on his desk not even bothering to sit.  He definitely found the tattoo and wanted a quick escape if it became necessary.  Mina efficiently went over all of the information she had obtained on her last visit to Candor before coming to the highlight of her last visit.  

“Jack Kang would like a meeting with either you or Harrison to go over possibly increasing patrols as the factionless are becoming increasingly restless in the area surrounding the Merciless Mart.”  Mina finished and looked up to find Eric scowling at her dangerously.  

“I thought we had an ambassador to the factions to do this work.”  He snarled.  “I have better things to do than worry about some mouthy kids agitating the factionless.”  Mina inwardly sighed as she tried to explain why Jack wanted one of the leaders.  “And is this how you represent us.”  Eric complained as he dragged his fingers over her neck.  

Mina flinched as she felt Eric move behind her with his hand still close to her neck.  Goosebumps covered her arms when she felt his warm body press against hers and his breath breeze across her face.  Oh fuck he had to know, Mina thought uselessly as she unconsciously leaned back into the feared Dauntless leader.  “I bet I could give it to you better than whoever left these.”  Eric whispered in her ear before he nibbled on her ear.

A soft moan left Mina as Eric tugged on her hip pulling her flush against him.  She could feel his arousal stirring against her as he began nipping her neck.  “Eric what?”  Mina tried to question but found her train of thought derailed as she recalled a bit more of the previous night.  Eric finding her at the bar and teasing her with soft touches and dirty words that had her wet for him before they even left the Pit.  He was just as intoxicated as she was then and Mina knew that he had no idea that the marks he was claiming he could outdo were his own.     

“Just tell me you want it.  And I’ll bend you over my desk and fuck you so hard you’ll see stars.”  Eric tightened his grip on her hip and thrust himself against her.  Mina felt her eyes widen at his words and she knew she had to get away.  He’d find his name inked on her and he’d know that not only was she the one who left before he woke but it was her name on him.

“Eric stop.”  Mina whimpered as she felt him tug her hair out of its bun.  A sharp gasp left her mouth as Eric sunk his teeth into her neck.  “Fuck.”  Eric took her moment of distraction to unbutton her shorts and move to shove them off her hips when Mina ripped herself from his hold.  She looked wide eyed at him as he hungrily stalked toward her.  Mina knew if he touched her again she’d give in.  The feeling of his hands on her brought back the missing memories of just how amazing sex with Eric was the previous night, so she turned and bolted for the door using her speed she evaded Eric’s grasp.  Nor was she ashamed to say that the moment she had safely tucked herself into her apartment she used her fingers and worked herself to orgasm with Eric’s name tumbling from her lips.

* * *

 

Mina found herself on edge the weeks that followed her and Eric’s encounter.  She tried to avoid the leader as much as she could and made sure she was never alone with him.  Eric made it difficult as he was constantly finding ways to brush against her or direct small innuendos in her direction.  And the hungry glances she found herself receiving in his presence had her rubbing her thighs together.  

She was wondering if she should just give in.  The sex would probably be fantastic and he must have gotten the tattoo covered up by now leaving the name lost to his memory.  She thoughtless let her hand drop to her right hip, stroking the place Eric’s name lied hidden against her skin.  “Thinking of me Valen.”  Eric chuckled as he appeared from the training room she had just passed.  A flush ignited her face as she stumbled over her words, making lying impossible.  His large hands clamped over her hips tugging her front against his.  Mina could feel the heat from his workout radiating off of him.  Mina stepped back quickly and she wrinkled her nose when Eric placed his sweaty face against her neck.  He smirked at her as he pulled his shirt up to wipe his face revealing his chest to her.  And there it was the dreaded tattoo still sitting prominently on his chest.  

Eric found her staring at the spot the tattoo sat when he pulled down his shirt and scowled deeply as she skirted around him and disappeared down the hall.  He kept the tattoo, did that mean he knew it was her and was waiting to catch her unaware or was he trying to find the girl still.  Mina found jealous rising in her at the thought of Eric with another woman before she forcibly reminded herself that Eric wasn’t hers and she didn’t want him.  In the back of her mind Mina realised she was lying to herself.

* * *

 

 

Christina had finally found out about the tryst between Eric and Mina and she was busy laughing her ass off on Tris’ couch while Tris and Mina watched her in an unamused manner.  “For a guy that has no idea it’s your name tattooed on him he sure wants you bad.”  Christina commented as calmed her laughter.  “There’s bets on how long you can resist him and his advances before you sleep with him.  He seems to be pretty fixated on you.  From what I’ve heard through the gossip circles he hasn’t even taken any one else to bed.  And that’s a huge deal for Eric.”  

“Thanks Christina.”  Mina muttered as she browsed through her phone to check her meetings for the day.  “Just what I wanted to be relentlessly pursued by my drunken one night stand that has no idea we’ve already slept together.”  Tris shook her head at her the behavior of her two friends.  

“You’re going to have to do something Miranda before you try to date and Eric kills the guy.”  Christina continued.  “Devan mentioned that you looked fine the other night in earshot of Eric and I thought Eric was going to throw him in the Chasm.”  

Mina opened her mouth to reply when her phone rang with Eric’s name appearing on the screen.  With a exasperated groan she answered.  “What do you need Eric?”  Mina asked in a short manner.  Eric quickly barked out that he needed her to meet at the train in ten minutes for a meeting in Candor that just came up.  “I’ll be right there.” Mina told him before hanging up.  “I gotta go work calls.”  She exited Tris’ apartment as she heard Christina bet Tris a slice of Dauntless cake that she came back thoroughly fucked, she didn’t wait to here Tris’ response.

Mina found herself warily approaching Eric outside the compound.  He turned to acknowledge her but before he could speak the train came into sight.  The pair easily jumped into the train and Mina realized that she was now very alone with Eric.  He was already prowling toward her.  “You’ve been avoiding me Miranda.”  Eric stated as he cornered her against the wall.  Mina shivered as Eric drew out the syllables of her name.  Her reply was lost as Eric moved to drop his face against her neck and breathe in deeply.  “You smell good enough to fucking eat.”  He murmured as he pulled her flush with him.  “Want you so bad.  I know you want it too.”

“I’m not some stupid bimbo that’s going to jump into bed with you for the hell of it.”  Mina growled as she shoved Eric.  Eric grinned victoriously as he felt her attempt to remove him from her space.  

“Do you want me to tell you how you’re mine?”  Eric asked as he thrust his hips into hers.  “About how I wanted to make sure that idiot patrol guard never looked at you again nevermind talk about you.”  Mina felt her breath coming in pants as she ground herself against Eric.  “That’s right baby.  You feel so good against me.”  

“There’s no meeting in Candor is there?”  Mina managed to get out as she dropped her head back as Eric kissed her neck.  

“No there isn’t but imagine my surprise when I went for that meeting you scheduled with Jack to find that no one in Candor calls you Miranda.”  Eric started as he slid his hand into her hair and forced her to look at him.  Mina felt her body freeze.  “So Mina when were you going to tell me?”  Eric questioned in a demanding manner.  Mina met Eric’s eyes that were a mixture of lust and anger before reaching up and forcefully pulling his lips down to meet hers.  Eric tugged harshly on her hair as he furiously kissed her.  His other hand dropped to her thighs to hoist her up against his forcing Mina to wrap her legs around his hips.  

Mina broke the kiss to moan as Eric rocked his hips violently against her and he took the moment to sink his teeth into her neck.  He pulled back to look over the mark in a satisfied manner before tugging her shirt over her head.  Her bra followed mere moments after and Mina was lost to the sensation of Eric’s attentions to her chest.  “I’ve wanted you so bad.  Since your initiation.”  Eric growled out as he tugged them away from the wall to lay her on the floor.  “Seeing you dominate the fights turned me on.  So ruthless.”

Mina found her hands in Eric’s hair as he kissed and nipped down her body.  It didn’t surprise her that her fighting is what attracted Eric to her.  She came to Dauntless with no intention of failing and it showed.  She had hadn’t lost a fight.  And she recalled the moment she met Eric.  She was tasked with bringing her semi conscious opponent to the infirmary with the help of another initiate due to his size.  Eric stopped to question them before taking in her bloodied appearance.  While she had sustained a single hit the entire fight she had done some pretty severe damage to her opponent and as she dragged the larger boy she was covered in his blood.  Eric gave her that same hungry look then when the initiate helping her informed him of what happened.  

She was brought back from her musings when Eric let out a low moan.  Mina opened her eyes to find Eric gazing at the skin revealed when he tugged her shorts down.  She knew exactly what he was seeing, his name carefully placed on her skin.  “So fucking sexy.”  He growled as he lifted his head to meet her eyes as he dragged his tongue over the tattoo.  “Mine.”  He punctuated his statement with a solid bite to her hip just below his name causing Mina to call out his name and buck her hips helplessly.

“Please Eric.”  Mina called out as Eric removed her shorts the rest of the way.  She was laying completely bared to him while he was still fully clothed.  When she went to reach for his shirt Eric pinned her arms above her head and kissed her passionately.  Mina hooked her legs over Eric’s hips and ground herself against him causing him to moan into their kiss.  “I want to feel you against me.”  

Eric immediately tugged off his clothes letting her hands free momentarily.  The sight of her name on him caused possessiveness she didn’t know she had to swell to the surface.  She dragged her fingers over the tattoo before placing her lips in the exact place they were tattooed.  Eric groaned as he settled his naked body over hers.  His hand reached up to pin her arms again while his other hand found her wet and wanting between her legs.  “You’re gonna feel so good wrapped around my cock.  Gonna fuck you so good.”  Eric told her as he slid two fingers into her.  Mina moaned loudly as Eric began thrusting his fingers and circling her clit with his thumb.  

“Don’t stop.  Fuck Eric.”  Mina called out as she felt her body tighten in response to her impending orgasm.  As if knowing she was on the edge Eric curled his fingers to brush against a sensitive spot within her.

“Come Mina now.”  Eric snarled as he again sunk his teeth into her neck.  And Mina did just that.  The coil in her snapped and she cried out his name.  Eric pulled back to watch as Mina’s body convulsed around his fingers before slowly removing them.  When Mina fully came back to herself she found Eric licking her essence from his fingers.  “When I get you back in my bed I’m going to bury my face between your thighs until you’re begging me to stop.”  Mina felt her body temperature increase slightly at his words when she felt the head of his cock against her opening.

“I want you Eric.”  Mina stated breathlessly as he teased himself over her folds.  His hands tightened around her wrists and he looked down at her hungrily.

“Who do you belong to?”  Eric demanded as Mina bucked her hips against him.  

“You!”  Mina moaned as Eric pinched her clit.  “I’m yours.”  Mina watched as Eric’s eyes darkened immensely before he thrust himself into her to the hilt.  “Fuck Eric you feel so good.”  She cried out as he started a brutal pace.  

"You're so fucking tight.  I want to feel you come around my cock." Eric groaned as he met her eyes before leaning down to capture her lips in a harsh kiss.  

“More Eric Harder.”  At her words Eric pulled her legs from his waist and tugged them over his shoulders.  Mina felt her eyes roll back as Eric penetrated her deeper.  She could feel the fluttering of her walls start signalling her orgasm when Eric dropped his head to suck one of her nipples into his mouth.  The added sensation caused her to tip over the edge.  Mina could vaguely hear herself screaming Eric’s name as he relentlessly worked her through her orgasm before spilling inside her.  

“You’re mine Mina.”  Eric muttered in her ear as he rolled them so she was laying above him.  Mina bonelessly nodded her agreement while nuzzling into his chest.  

The pair stayed cuddled close together for a few minutes before Eric pulled out of Mina and got them both to their feet.  The two dressed quickly as the Dauntless complex came into view.  Once Mina felt her feet connect with the ground Eric was lifting her into his arms and striding toward his apartment.  One look from Eric sent people scurrying out of their path causing Mina to giggle lightly.  

Once inside Eric’s apartment Mina found herself tossed on the bed with Eric crawling over her.  He nipped at her inner thigh before grinning wickedly up at her.  Mina felt her breath hitch as her shorts were once again tugged loose and Eric made good on his promise to make her beg.

* * *

 

Mina found herself stroking her fingers over her now exposed tattoo as she waited for Eric to come home to their apartment.  A mere four months after her and Eric’s train rendezvous, he had asked her to move in with him, stating that she spent more time here than in hers, but he really hated when she stayed in hers and he was left to an empty bed.  Another two months past and Mina found herself crying tears of happiness as Eric dropped to one knee and asked her to marry him.  Now another month had past for them and Mina had some news for her husband to be.  She was nervous as they hadn’t talked about anything more than getting married.  

“Mina you home?”  Eric called as he closed the door.  Mina shifted on the couch looking down at the envelope in front of her.

“In the living room.”  She answered and was immediately greeted with a passionate kiss.  Eric pulled away and took in her slightly pale face and trembling hands.

“What’s wrong?”  Eric hesitantly asked.  Mina handed him the envelope and watched his face as he pulled the small black and white picture out.  “Is this?” He started before quickly meeting Mina’s gaze.  “You’re pregnant.”  Eric whispered in wonder as he looked back and forth from the picture to Mina.  “We’re going to have a baby!”  Eric exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her.

“You’re not upset?  I know we didn’t talk about this.”  Mina shyly stated as Eric pulled away to look at her.

“I love you so much.  And I can’t wait to have a family with you.”  Eric told her softly before lifting her into his arms.  “Now let me show you just how happy you make me.”  Mina squealed as she was gently tossed on the bed and Eric proceeded to show her just how much he loved her.


End file.
